Farewell
by Whitepurity
Summary: The second in a mini triology: Morgana leaves Camelot. Merlin/Morgana, sequel to 'Night'.


**Thank you for all for those who reviewed 'Night', I love that (meant to be) oneshot and i'm glad that some of you did too. I decided to do a triology of oneshot-like stories of Merlin and Morgana leaving and then returning to Camelot. This is the second in the order. Now with 'Farewell', to be honest I don't like it and it is just a filler story, I think that the next one will be better (touch wood because I haven't started it yet). Oh well, I don't expect big things from this one but please still review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Farewell**

The sun rose over the horizon as Arthur and his Knights (and Merlin) started their journey back home to Camelot after their victory over the enemy. They were only days away from Camelot; they were close and had just bypassed Ealdor overnight. Arthur led the crowd accompanied by Merlin, who to Arthur was worth more than any of his Knights. They rested at a river to re-hydrate the horses and gather drinking supplies for the Knights when they heard other people in the forest. Arthur took liberty to go investigate the strangers that were roaming the forest, Merlin following closely behind. When they were in close range to the two strangers, they hid behind a tree so that they were not seen. They spotted two women, a dark-skinned and a light. The women were hooded and conversing with each other, their voices sounded familiar to the two men. Merlin leant forward so that he could hear their voices better and snapped a tree branch in half by accident.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur whispered harshly at the actions of his manservant. The loud crack of the tree silenced the women and brought their attention to the Crown Prince and his manservant hiding behind a tree.

"Merlin?" A voice, which both men knew very well, came. The light-skinned female removed her hood to reveal her identity. Merlin grinned at Morgana and ran to her, when reaching her he brought her into a tight embrace. Arthur made his way over to the couple and greeted Gwen, who had taken down her hood after Morgana. Upon seeing Arthur close to her, Morgana broke away from Merlin, knowing that his ignorance between herself and Merlin. She looked towards the forest floor and did not make eye contact to the Prince then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Morgana." Her eyes opened and she whipped round to look at Merlin, demanding an explanation.

"I had to tell him…"

"Sire!" One of Arthur's Knights called to him. Arthur excused himself to address his Knights leaving Merlin with Gwen and an angry Morgana.

"You had to tell him?" Morgana hinted, distrust evident in her eyes and a furious temper about to explode.

"In the battlefield, we were severely outnumbered. Uther had underestimated the enemy and the odds of us winning purely on swordplay were practically impossible. I had to use my magic." Merlin ignored Gwen's sharp intake of breath when Merlin said 'magic'. "I had to tell him that I was a sorcerer and use my magic to win the war. And then..."

"I'm not going to sell him out to my Father." Arthur's voice came; everyone looked to him, who was walking to them in the direction that he had left in. "I instructed the Knights to continue on their way home. Why are the both of you out here?" Morgana looked towards Merlin; Gwen looked at Morgana, knowing the truth of her departure.

Morgana took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Merlin privately." She took hold of his hand and led him to a distance where Arthur and Gwen could not hear them. When they were out of earshot, Morgana didn't let go of his hand but brought his hand to her abdomen where their child lay. His eyes widened as he came to realisation of what the gesture meant. He felt the start of a swell starting to form. He beamed at the thought of their baby; looking at Morgana he could see her glowing.

"When I found out I was worried that you wouldn't want the baby." She confessed. She hung her head in shame. She felt Merlin's fingers gently pull her head up to look him in the eyes; he moved his hand to cup her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Shame on you," he said mockingly then changed his face to a serious expression. "I would never reject something that is a product of our love. I love you and I already love this child with all my heart." His eyes reflected the love that he was expressing in words. Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately; he enthusiastically responded and brought her close to his body.

The couple were still entwined when Arthur approached them, Gwen followed unsurely behind. Arthur cleared his throat in a subtle attempt to make them break apart, after that failed he coughed loudly. The couple broke apart, after what seemed to be not long enough compared to the time they had spent apart to face the audience that they had gained in the mists of their passion.

"Now that you have _talked_ privately, I ask again, why are the two of you out here?" Arthur demanded to know, looking accusingly at Morgana.

"Well the night before you left for war, Merlin and I…you know." Morgana spoke in an awkward manner not sure how to explain their situation. "And because of that…" Merlin chuckled at his love's awkwardness and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on the surface where their child lay. Although he had never done this before, it felt completely natural and perfect to him. She placed a hand on top of his, this giving her the confidence she needed to get the message across. "I'm with child."

"The Father's a servant and it's a child out of wedlock." Arthur reasoned, when Merlin had come clean about his magic, he also told him of his relationship with Morgana. Arthur had never thought that something like this would happen, at least when his Father was King. "You're heading to Ealdor because you wouldn't be able to stay in Camelot." He asked, although it was more of a statement, he still received a nod as a reply.

"Mother will be thrilled to have me back, a lover and a grandchild on the way." He remarked. "I'm going to be in trouble." Morgana leaned into his hold and smiled at him.

"We _both_ are going to be in trouble. Will she take us in?"

"Yes, she'll be disappointed at first but love the idea of having a grandchild, and having a family again." They smiled sadly as they redirected their gazes to Gwen and Arthur. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now." Arthur added. "You're welcome to return when I take the throne." Morgana released herself from Merlin's grip and embraced her foster brother. "Look after Merlin; I don't want him getting into any trouble when I'm not around to save him." Arthur joked and then adopted a serious attitude. "I'm going to miss not arguing with you, the castle is going to get quiet without you around." She broke away from Arthur, keeping him in arms reach of herself.

"You finally get your wish granted, I'm going away. Although you made that wish when you were 9 but I am going to miss not having an annoying little brother." Arthur chuckled sadly and Morgana moved on to Gwen, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Morgana shed tears from her eyes, she quickly wiped her eyes. "I've heard that you get emotionally instable when you're pregnant, that must explain these tears." Gwen smiled at the joke that her friend made. Gwen brought Morgana into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Women." The Crown Prince commented on the sight of Morgana and Gwen. He turned to Merlin, who was looking at him unsure how to approach the matter on hand.

"I'm happy to be your servant til the day I die but I can't leave Morgana, I love her."

"You will return, won't you?"

"Don't worry," Morgana said coming up to the two men with Gwen in tow. "I know that we will return one day. However, for now, I advise that you return to Camelot shortly after the Knights as to not draw attention to yourself from your Father."

"Yes. Morgana," Arthur nodded his head towards her, and then looked towards Merlin. "Merlin, good luck on your adventure." He said, gesturing to Morgana's abdomen. "Guinevere, are you to return to Camelot?" She nodded in response, Arthur left to fetch the horses, leaving the three of them alone again.

"I'm sure that Arthur will ensure that you have work back in Camelot. Don't let him act like a 'Royal Prat'" Morgana smiled as she stole Merlin's line. "And deflate his ego every couple of days."

"What do I tell Gaius?"

"The truth." Merlin answered, Arthur approached the trio leading the two horses towards the crowd. Arthur got on his horse and Merlin helped up Gwen onto the horse that was originally his. "I'm sorry I never told you of my magic, it wasn't that I didn't trust you…"

"Stop babbling Merlin, I mean you can but, oh look at me now I'm babbling." Gwen stopped for a minute to take a breath and regather her thoughts. "I understand why you had to keep it secret."

"Farewell." The horses started trotting in the direction of Camelot, leaving Merlin and Morgana behind. Once the two disappeared out of sight, Merlin took hold of Morgana's hand and they started walking to Ealdor, where they would wait until Arthur would take the throne and were welcome to return to Camelot.


End file.
